


a good look for you

by punkhale



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mermaids, Tumblr Prompt, snark and sass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:32:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1984803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkhale/pseuds/punkhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was safe to say that Lydia hated mermaids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a good look for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SatanInACroptop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanInACroptop/gifts).



> tumblr fic prompt: Peter x Lydia- "That’s a good look for you."

It was safe to say that Lydia hated mermaids. She’d done her research of course, she knew that a mermaid was a nasty piece of work and nothing like the sweet depictions the media fed little girls. They had sharp teeth and black eyes and they would try to drag you under the water and drown you the first chance they got.

Surprisingly, it was Peter who had pulled her back, slicing through the offending fish until she released her grasp on Lydia. Or maybe it wasn’t so surprising -Peter had a strange habit of trying to protect her that she tried not to think too deeply about.

"That’s a good look for you," he said in that casually smug tone of his, the one that suggested he was amused but indifferent about everything.

Lydia looked down at herself. Her dress was soaked through, she’d lost one of her boots, and their was kelp stuck to her legs. She scowled. “Screw you.”

"What, no thank you? Manners Lydia."

She narrowed her eyes at him which only made him grin. The kelp stuck to her was wet and felt slimy against her skin and she set to work removing it. She took off her other boot so she could walk properly and combed her fingers through her tangled red locks. And when she walked by Peter and his stupid grinning face she pushed him right into the nearby water.

The fact that he let her said it all. 

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://punkhale.tumblr.com)


End file.
